Opposites attract
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: a set of Hayffie drabbles, mostly based on the Hayffie Challenge prompts on Tumblr. Enjoy! Fluff, suggested lemons, but no ACTUAL smut. T to be safe
1. What Would You Do Without Me?

She found him that morning. Thankful that she had been the first one, she gently shook his shoulder, waiting for his eyes to open. "Haymitch, wake up...What happened last night?"

He groaned, sitting up slowly. "Effie...?" He rubbed his eyes, bloodying his face. His hands were cut open over and over, from throwing glass bottles that were already broken and punching walls in a drunken rage. He had a cut on his eyebrow from god knows what, and he was working on a black eye.

"Yeah...come on, let's get up."

"No...headache..." He groaned again, still not opening his eyes.

"Come on. I'll help you out." She helped him to his feet, half dragging him to the bathroom. She sat him on the edge of the bathtub, sighing as he slumped against the wall of the tub. "Haymitch...What happened?" She inquired as she wet a washcloth under warm water.

"Got into a bar fight...I didn't start it, though...just got tugged into it..." He sighed. "I must've drank something i usually don't last night..."

"Well, you shouldn't get this drunk, period." She gently stroked the washcloth over his face, ignoring his hands trying to bat her away. "let me help..." She gently washed his face, then took his hands in her own, gently washing out the cuts and knicks on his hands. "Hold still." She dug around in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Weilding antibiotic salve, bandages and butterfly sutures, she set to work. Dousing his hands in the salve and wrapping them, taping his cut. He simply sighed and let her to it, knowing that any protests would be ignored. "There..." She stroked his hair gently and kissed his forehead. "Now try to stay out of trouble, please?"

She giggled as he pulled her to him, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, princess." He lightly kissed her.

She cupped her hands on his face, stroking the scruff that she loved so on his face. "What would you do without me?"

He chuckled a little. "Live a very boring, even lonlier life where no-one takes care of me." He kissed her lightly again. "What would YOU do without ME?"

"Live a very boring life...without the person I love most in the entire world." He chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."


	2. It Wasn't The First Time They Had Met

Effie walked through the streets of district 12 with her father, grimacing. Why on earth was she given a destiny in such a grimy, disgusting district? Why not one or two, even four?

She sighed inwardly as she was told to wait outside the liqour shop for her father. What a great 14th birthday, she thought. Spending it in 12.

"UPTOWN girl!" A deep voice boomed from somewhere near her. She spun around to find it's owner. "She's been living in a white-bread world!" Granted, the boy had a nice singing voice, even though he was being obnoxious. "As long as anyone with hot-blood can!" She finally found the culprit. A boy aroung her age, scraggly blonde hair that looked too long to her, dressed in a well-worn suit that looked like it was covered in coal dust, just like his hands. But what stood out the most were his bright blue eyes, full of life despite living in the seam and bouncing with teenage excitement and defiance."And now she's lookin' for a downtown man!" He smirked and pointed to himself exaggeratedly with his thumbs. "That's what i am!" He laughed, almost tipping himself off of the barrel he was sitting on. "What's a capitol girl like you doing in 12, huh, sweetheart?"

"For your information, you obnoxious child, I've been chosen for future escort for 12!"

He scoffed. "Well, pin a rose on your nose! So you'll be raising cattle for slaughter soon?"

she cried out in shock. "I beg your pardon? Good day to you!" As she started away, following her father, the ground shook beneath her and knocked her off her heels.

"NO!" The boy screamed, running in the direction of the coal mines. A crowd of people caught him, restrained him, tried to calm him down. "NO! DAD WAS IN THERE! DAD WAS IN THERE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! LET ME THROUGH! HE WAS IN THERE! DAD!"

she watched him struggle against them more, until a large man grabbed him and forcefully sat him down on the ground. she picked herself up and followed her father again, knowing she would see the boy again.

Later that day, he sat alone on a bench in the townsquare, head down, looking unlike the bright-spirited boy of the afternoon.  
She approached him, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move to acknowledge her. "Did your father make it out…?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I…I'm so sorry…"

He just nodded, returning his gaze to the ground. A girl with long dark hair approached him, then, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Mitchie…Come on…you just need to be home…with your family…" She sighed, stroking his back. "It'll be okay."

He turned and waved to Effie, walking back toward the seam with the girl whom he was apparently dating, as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Somehow, she had a feeling it would not be the last time she would see this boy.

Now, years later, she sees him walk up to her on the train. She recognizes those eyes. She remembered him when his name was drawn for the quarter quell. She rooted for him. That defiant boy sitting on the barrel.

Now, his eyes aren't nearly as bright. He looks worn down, tired, hurt by the world itself. She knows he is not the same person she met years ago. Even through his broken down, exhausted look, his suitis much nicer than the one she saw him in so long ago.

She cups her hand on his unshaven cheek, watching his expression of hidden surprise. "Mitchie….What has the world done to you…"  
He looks down at her, not saying a word, his expression turning apathetic. He simply shakes his head, and grabs another bottle of white liqour.


	3. She Missed His Warmth

As she snuggled up to him in bed, she gently wrapped her arms around him. He was sound asleep already, something that was like a victory song for him, surely. It was a crisp night, and they had a large comforter over them, but that wasn't the warmth she wanted, missed, longed for on those frozen nights in her cell.

She nuzzled his chest, just relishing in his scent and his warmth. THAT was the warmth she had missed. She lightly kissed his chest and tried to fidget herself closer to him. She was so giddy with just cuddling up with him again-she knew she wouldn't sleep much tonight, but that wouldn't matter.

"Sweeetheart, what's wrong…" His voice seemed groggy with sleep already-he must have been sleeping pretty hard- but she knew that it wasn't hard to wake him up without the haze of alcohol. "What're you ritchin' around for…"

"Hmm? Nothing, hon." She kissed his cheek and settled down again, snuggling close to him. "Sorry i woke you." She reached up to stroke his hair, and let her hand rest against his stubbled cheek.

"mm….S'fine…" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him yet, and bringing a rush of warmth through her body.  
Yes, she had definately missed his warmth.


	4. Screaming

katniss and Peeta didn't know what the screaming was about, and they weren't sure they wanted to.

Katniss and Peeta sat awkwardly at dinner on the ride back home. Passing through the hall to the dining room, they had heard a thump on the wall of Haymitch's cabin, and Effie giggling girlishly. They froze, not entirely sure what to do.

"Mm…God, Haymitch…"

His deep, throaty chuckle. "Come on, sweetheart. Loosen your corset and 'have a drink.'"

Katniss and Peeta just exchanged a terrified look at that point. "Haymitch…and EFFIE?" Peeta whispered.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. Come on." She grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him along. Now there they sat, listening to the moaning coming from his cabin.

"God! Haymitch!" a drawn-out cross between a moan and a scream.

"….maybe if we talk, we'll be able to ignore-" a loud scream from Effie echoed through the train. "uh…."

"I can. not. believe those two." Katniss hissed under her breath, toying with the knife at her place. When those two came out…-

Which is one of the reasons that they just ordered chocolate covered strawberries, wine, and a large plate of whatever pasta was being served to their room. She sat in her bra and underwear, him in his boxers, laughing together on the bed and celebrating their tribute's victory, able to forgot about the impending punishment of the young adults for a while, and celebrate that they had finally done it together.

"We did it, Princess." He smirked, touching a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips.

"Mm." she took a bite, then delicately wiped her mouth. "We did, love." she wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the bliss of the moment, just as he was.


	5. Because F You, That's Why!

He had caught Effie off guard, that was all. She hadn't meant to laugh at him. Really, she hadn't. It was just that he knew. He knew their relationship couldn't become known. He knew what it would cost them, that Snow would never allow it and it would be frowned upon. That was why, when he had asked in a room full of other mentors-others who knew about their relationship, but would never tell- as they had made a promise not to tell about their relationships, as well- if he could take her out some time on a date or if she wanted to do anything, she laughed at him. She thought he was making another one of his sarcastic cracks. Being a general asshole like he usually was. It wasn't until she opened her eyes from laughing so hard- or at least pretending to, it wasn't that funny to her, really, but she did have to chuckle- that she noticed how bright red his face was and the glare of embarrassment and anger he was giving her.

"Haymitch?" Before she could even reach out to him, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Both of their tributes were gone, and they were to be on the train back to twelve tomorrow as the escort had to escort the mentor home, as well, of course. "Haymitch!" She followed him to his room, only a few feet behind him when he slammed and locked the door. He had been on his way to drunk, but not quite there, yet. However, as she heard glass shatter against the door, she knew it was best to not tempt him. She sat against the door for a while,hearing him scream profanities, breaking glass, the vibrations as his fists met the walls. After what seemed like hours, he silenced. Probably too drunk to fight anymore. "Haymitch?…..please talk to me….come on, let me in."

"WHY DON'T YOU GO SCREW ONE OF YOUR CAPITOL FRIENDS TONIGHT? I'MOBVIOUSLY JUST A JOKE TO YOU!"

"Haymitch, i'm sorry, i just-" she heard a thump which she assummed to be him falling to the floor. "I'll talk to you when your sober…I'm sorry…" She walked to her own room, then, sincerely worried about the broken, raving drunk man behind that door. When she came to his door in the morning with the spare key, she saw exactly what she expected. Glass shattered everywhere, liquor splashed about…when she found him, though, she wasn't surprised, either. He was sprawled out on the floor, passed out drunk, in the same suit as the night before. His hands were mutilated from punching the wall and smashing glass in his drunken rage. She sighed and kneeled next to him, gently taking one of his bloody hands in hers.

"Haymitch….?" She shook him lightly. "Haymitch?" She shook him harder."Haymitch?" Harder, yet. "Haymitch?" She swatted his face, shaking him."Haymitch, wake up! Wake up!" It wasn't until then that she noticed how shallow his breathing was, how clammy and almost blue his skin was. She panicked, running through the hotel-like apartment complex.

Thankfully, chaff wandered out fromt he viewing room, staggering slightly himself. "Hey, Capitol!" he paused, taking in her panic. "What's wrong?"

"Haymitch! He won't wake up, he's…he's not breathing right and…and he's so pale…..I…We had a fight last night and I…I…"

"Dumb bastard! Probably gave himself alcohol poisoning! Where is he?" Effie led him to Haymitch, still not moved from the floor. Effie had to admit, Chaff was quite intimidating, and she was truthfully terrified of him, but he had come first. Chaff kneeled beside him, smacking him in the head. "HAYMITCH!" He shook him. "HAYMITCH!"

"don't HURT him!"

"I'm not. I'm trying to get him up." He picked him up and propped him up against the couch in the room. "Call the meds. They'll be able to help."

It seemed like too long before the medics got there. Too long to take him to the hospital. Too long to wait to go back and see him again….Too the doctor came to the waiting room, she jumped up. "Is he okay?"

He raised a hang to calm her and silence her. "He's going to be fine. But he's very sick right now. He does have alcohol poisoning."

"Can i see him?"

"If you'd like…."

He led her back through the ER, back to the room holding that poor drunk-hungover, now- bastard she had laughed at last night…She heard him before she saw him- retching painfully. She paused at the door, watching him wipe his face off with a paper towel before settling on the bed again. He was trembling, and paler than she'd ever seen anyone. "Haymitch….?"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Hey…"

She came around to the other side of his bed so he wouldn't have to strain his neck to see her. "Haymitch….I'm so sorry….." She took his badly shaking, bandaged hand in hers "I'm sorry i laughed….I didn't mean it as an insult. I…i thought you were kidding…..I'm so, so sorry….i know that hurt…I'm so sorry…"

He sighed. "Yeah, i know princess…I just….wish we could, that's all…."

She smiled a little. "You…you wish we could? Really? YOU?" She giggled slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling into her stomach- a hug designed by her to not be thrown up on.

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah…I do." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why?…" She paused. "YOU?"

"Because fuck you. that's why, Effs."

She couldn't help but laugh. At least this time, she knew he was joking.


	6. Cupakes

Though it was early, and he was, admittedly still a bit hungover, it was her birthday. He wanted to do something special for her, afterall, it was her 40th. He wandered downstairs to the kitchen, trying to be as quite as possible, though that certainly wasn't one of his strong suits, either. He crept into the cupboard and grabbed the box mix, the tin cupcake pan, and the icing can, and gathered the other ingredients that he read off the box.  
He wasn't an awful cook, truth be told. Living on his own for so many years forced you to be- but he didn't often make this sort of thing.

Everything was going so well, he even grabbed the little cakes out of the oven in time before the alarm could go off on the oven and wake her up. That was, until he forgot that he was trying to be clandestine, and beat the tin off the counter to remove the cupcakes.

"Shit!" He could already hear her light footsteps, tip-tapping down the stairs.

"Haymitch? Haymitch whats wr-" She was slightly taken aback by what she saw. Haymitch was baking cupcakes for her for her birthday? She smiled softly, and approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She always found herself pleasantly surprised by the drunk- He was always so good to her. Always going out of his way to do things for her-but only her. She nuzzled him slightly, relishing at the rouch touch his beard presented to her- a touch she had grown to love, and would cry if he ever shaved.

"Happy birthday, princess." He lightly kissed her again, the cupcake he was icing still in his hand. He had at least gotten half a dozen baked and iced. That would suffice for now.

"Haymitch" She stroked the blonde locks back that had started to fall in his face, letting her hand rest on his cheek. "Thank you."

He turned back to ice another cupcake, but decided he had a better idea. He stuck the plastic, blunt knife into the icing, pulled out a big glob of it, and painted her face, laughing. "Sure thing, Sweetheart!" He bolted in the other direction, still chuckling.

At that, she picked up a cupcake and chased after him, giggling herself. She chased him around the living room, both of them laughing like school children. She finally cornered him by the door, and plastered the cupcake into his face. He just froze, and when he opened his eyes, she couldnt' hold back the hysterical laugh that erupted from her. Blue eyes and pink icing covering his nose, mouth, some of it even in his hair. Not to mention his expression was priceless. "I love you, Mitchie." She giggled, kissing him and licking the icing off of her lips from his.

He chuckled. "Yeah, Happy Birthday, princess." He swiped some of the icing off of his face and wiped it on hers, smirking. "Love you, too."


	7. Late Night Phone Calls

Effie stirred at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the clock. Two thirty. Some how the phone sounded so much more obnoxious at this time of night. She knew the only person who could possibly be calling her at this time. Hell, he was the only one awake at this time. "Hello...?" She sleepily answered, and became slightly alarmed when he didn't answer right away.

"...Effs...?" He sounded distressed, but as if he was trying to hide it from her.

"Haymitch...it's two in the morning-"

"I know. I know...sorry..I...I just..."

"Haymitch, haven't I known you long enough to know what's wrong?" Silence on the other line. "I told you. If it meant you drinking less, you could call me at any time you needed to."

"Yeah...yeah I know." He sighed shakily. She knew he had woken up from a terrible nightmare. He had explained them to her, once. Sometimes about Maysilee, sometimes about watching the murders of his brother, his mother, his ex girlfriend...Now she plagued them, as well. He dreamt of her torture, of finding her in that cell. He said that sometimes, in his dreams, he found her dead..or watched them kill her...those were the worst for him, anymore. This was why she had given him the number to her parent's house in the Capitol she was were having a terrible time adjusting after the rebellion... "What was it this time? I almost hate to ask anymore..."

"I...it was a combination of everything.." He sighed. "When're you coming home again?"

"A week, Haymitch. You ask every day." A long pause. Effie was just about to ask if he was still there, when his voice sounded again. Exhausted, desperate, and broken.

"...I miss you." Even though she knew he was hurting, the words couldn't help but bring a smile to her face, coming from him. "I miss you, too. Every time I wake up i half expect to feel your arms around me."

"...It's not as bad when you're here." He sighed. "I actually sleep..."

"I know..." She couldn't help but yawn.

"I'll let you go so you can go back to sleep...I love you,

sweetheart..." "I love you, too Haymitch." As she hung up, she felt the smile grow on her face once again. Sometimes she appreciated his late night phone calls.


	8. She's so Tiny and Fragile

She smirked, asked him to be rougher with her. Try something different. She dug her nails into his back, raking them down his spine-she knew how to get what she wanted.

She was just so tiny and fragile. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to remind her of any trauma, either.

Which is why, at first, he ignored her requests. Their kiss was getting steamy, and both were getting antsy. He still felt her hands in his shirt, and had his in hers, as well.

"come on, Haymitch." She broke from him to kiss his neck. "You're not going to hurt me."

But she was so tiny. and fragile...Finally, he relented and spun her around to the wall, slamming her into it, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. She all but purred, entangling her fingers in his hair.

"C'mon, princess." he smirked. Why don't you show me what you've got."

She may have been tiny and fragile, but he quickly regretted making that statement.


	9. Driving Lessons

"okay, now GENTLY press down on the gas."

She started as she was told, but as the car moved forward she slammed on what she thought was the break-but was actuallythe gas. The tires squeeled and the engine roared as the car took flight across the empty parking lot- empty except for the light poles, one of which she was about to hit.

"EFFIE I SAID GENTLY! HIT THE BREAK! HIT THE BREAK!"

Effie slammed on the break, trying to hold back a smirk of satisfaction as a panicked Haymitch hit the dashboard. She tried to stiffle a giggle at his utterly bewildered expression as his hair fell over his eyes, but she couldn't. "You were saying?"

"...I'm not going to make it home...am I?"

She swatted his chest. "Of course you are! ...now, which is the gas and which is the break again, because i panicked and that's what happened, i got mixed up."

"Gas on the right. Break on the left. The break. is the bigger one." He grabbed the gearshift and changed it. "Okay. Put your foot on the gas.

"How hard?"

"it doesn't matter. it's in park."

Slightly insulted, Effie slammed her foot on the gas again. The car roared, but no movement came. She gave Haymitch an annoyed, expectant look.

"Okay. Now, press as hard as you think you're going to need to to get the car going slowly.

She did as she was told, and was absolutely tickled when the engine didn't roar in protest back at her, but gave a small purr.

"Right. Now press a little harder...There we go. Put your foot on the brake. Hard." When he heard the brake pump, he put the car back into gear and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Excuse me!"

"Press as hard as you did before. and ONLY that hard."

"But i have to steer-"

"I just bought this car. i'm not making it a pole ornament just yet."

"But i have to learn-"

"Get your hands off the wheel. You can turn when you get to this corner. not before i get you out from behind this pole."

Effie sighed. True, she had put the shiny new car mere yards from the pole, but she hadn't thought it that extreme...

However, she gently eased her foot on the gas, letting him turn the wheel, and they were success fully lead to safety. At least for the time being.

Effie was utterly tickled that she had done just this, and her smile beamed as she hit the brakes-gently easing the car to a stop.

He leaned over the console and kissed her. "Good job, sweetheart." He kissed her once again before pulling away and fastening his seatbelt. "Now, pull up there and turn."

She eased on the gas, allowing the car to naturally speed up, rather pleased with herself. "Which way is the left turn signal?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Just turn." The car galloped on, speeding up more. "Effie, use the-"

Without slowing down, she whipped the steering wheel around until it stopped, wincing as she heard Haymitch's head smack against the window as she took the turn on what seemed like two wheels.

She gently stopped the car, turning to look at Haymitch. "Sorry..."

He simply closed his eyes and sighed, turning slowly to look at her as well. "It's fine. But Effie?"

"Yes?"

"...use your brake more often. Like when you go around turns, gently press on the break so you don't take it on two wheels."

She giggled slightly and leaned over to kiss him. "Sorry, babe."

"It's alright, just be more careful."

"Okay. I'm going to try it again." She put the car in gear and drove staight ahead.

"WHAT? NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!"


	10. The Life He Always Wanted

Haymitch sighed to himself, watching his son and daughter sleeping, sitting in the rocking chair in their room. He had treated Effie to a spa day to get away from the house for a while-they loved their children undoubtably, but two year old twins could be a handful. Harley rolled over in his day bed. Sometimes it was a little startling how much be acted and looked like Haymitch. His blonde hair Effie insisted on having cut into the classic little boy's style- to which Harley protested infinitestimally- he wanted to be like daddy, dammit. His eyes-wide with excitement 99.9% of the time, were exactly the light blue of Haymitch's. Lenah, their daughter was an individual of her own, for sure. She had the shade of blonde hair to match Effie's which was now a little past her shoulders- Effie had wanted her to keep it short, which resulted in a great amount of dispute from both Haymitch and Lenah. She had the deeper shade of blue to match her mother's eyes, and the attitude as well.

Haymitch had just about dozed off when he felt a tiny hand tug on his blue robe and a tiny foot slip on his sweatpants. "Dayee." Harley demanded, pulling on the belt of his robe.

Haymitch picked up up, pulling him into his lap. He whispered, "Hey, buddy."

"Where mommy?"

"Mommy went out into town this morning, buddy. She'll be back tonight."

"Oh." He clambered to stand on Haymitch's thigh, wrapping his little arms around his neck and snuggling into his shoulder. "Love you, dayee."

He smiled softly, kissing his head. "Love you too, buddy." Just as Harley settled, he felt another small tug on his robe from the other side. Lenah stared up at him, pleadingly. He chuckled and leaned over to pick her up. "Hi baby."

"Dadeee." She nuzzled his neck, settling with her arms wrapped around his neck as well.

He smiled to himself, unbelievably thankful for those two dead weights in his arms, now sound asleep again. When they woke up, he fixed them breakfast, almost forgetting to eat himself. After he cleaned up the kitchen a bit, he sat beside them. "Guys, it's really nice out. Wanna go outside and play?"

Harley leaped up right away, smiling. "Yeah! Where mah 'neaks, dayee?"

Lenah followed suit. "Right thew, Har-ey!"

As they tottered outside, he couldn't help but laugh at just how adorable they were. And as he watched them playing outside, and held his wife in his arms when she came home, he wondered how in the hell it had all come together to give him the life he'd always wanted.


	11. Not Like He Used To Be

Haymitch was asleep beside her, a rarity in itself. She stroked his hair, hoping not to wake him, but just wanting to reach out to him, to be there for him-just like he always was for her. It was mid-day, and he had been working all day-helping to rebuild in the district. He had showered and flopped on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.  
Even more rare was the fact that he had left his wallet on the coffee table. She wasn't sure why he kept it on his person at all times- he wasn't concerned about the money- but he would never let her see it.  
Now, she gently opened the worn leather pouch, jumping as the roll of pictures fell out. she marvelled at them at first, at the simple age of them, and the worn edges and wrinkled images.  
The first was a picture of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, laughing. She had the same bright, lively blue eyes as Haymitch. The next picture was of her kissing a little boy with almost white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling, and Effie noticed the gap in the boy's front teeth. It was Haymitch, only about 7 years old.  
The next two were of an older boy and a smaller boy- the older about 15, and the younger around 5. She recognized Haymitch from around the time he had been reaped, considering he was probably around that age in the photo, and she knew he had had a younger brother, but not that young...Haymitch, however, looked a little different, even from his games. He looked...thinner, more gaunt. Miserable and tired, but still bright eyed and defiant.  
She, for some reason, always neglected to remember that he grew up in the seam. He was such a different person to her than that. He wasn't even the same person to her that she met, not since he had quit drinking. She saw him now always as the victor of the 50th quarter quell, the man who had pulled her out of that prison cell. The man that, even though he acted like he had hated her all those years, he had really loved her all along.  
Looking at him now, sound asleep on the couch, muscles built up again and slimmer from the work in 12 and the work of the rebellion, worn both mentally and physically from all the years. His blonde hair falling in his closed blue eyes. And she almost couldn't place the boy in the pictures.  
That boy seemed so innocent, though she knew he had to work hard from a young age, and hopeful. So different from this broken man who had been abused by the world's systems of "justice".  
Although, thinking of old pictures of her, she was sure she would look the same way in his eyes.


End file.
